You'll remember me
by Soulstreets
Summary: Oneshot. Several generations of love and blood, all among the fields of gold. LilyxJames, RonxHermione and HarryxGinny.


**You'll remember me**

* * *

June 21st, 1977

A girl was lying in the fields, her red hair in sharp contrast with the blues of the sky and the gold of the fields. Her green eyes were currently closed, for she was almost lulled to sleep by a soft west wind, lying in her boyfriend's arms. Said boyfriend, a notorious prankster with black, messy hair and warm, brown eyes behind a pair of glasses, sighed peacefully, his hands unbraiding the red locks of his girlfriend. He carefully held the end result up, watching how the sun reflected on it, making it shine, before letting it fall down.

Neither one of them heard the footsteps coming towards them, the click of a devise or the flash that followed. There was something that they did hear though.

"Nice picture! Prongsie and Red, sitting in a tree – ack!"

"PADFOOT!"

* * *

June 21st, 1979

A young woman was standing in fields of barley, her jade eyes frantically searching for a sign of life among the dead bodies that were scattered around her. Her husband was still somewhere out there, either fighting death eaters or dead, like so many others. She shook her head. He couldn't be dead, he promised her he wouldn't die. She growled in anger, at her situation, at her husband, at life. It wasn't fair! She had to stay behind as a healer while he was out there, somewhere. They got married two months ago, and already they would probably die soon. Suddenly she felt someone hugging her from the behind, and she finally let the tears she had been holding all that time free.

"I promised I'd stay with you, love." A tired, but loving voice said, a voice she knew all too well. She turned around, burying her head in his chest, breathing in his scent. A hand began to stroke her hair, in soft, calming moves.

"I never make promises lightly, precious. And certainly not to you. I swear that in the days still left, I'll never leave you. Never." He said, and softly kissed her.

* * *

June 21st, 1998

He looked down on the fields that were once gold, but now a combination of the brown of mud and the red of blood. Blood. It was what had started all of this. The first war, and the second. The simple concept of blood and it's purity, and a dark wizard that took advantage of it. It was what had killed his parents, It was what had killed many of his school friends. He looked down, still on his broom in the air. Next to him were his closest friends, people he almost considered family. A boy with bright red hair was on his left, his broom not only supporting him, but also his brown haired, brown eyed girlfriend, another close friend of his. On his right was a girl, a year younger than him, with red hair that was tied together. He sighed. If he'd survive, he'd tell her how he felt about her. He'd tell her that he loved her. He prepared himself to dive down into the last battle, but stopped seconds before he'd dive. He turned around and looked at the red haired girl. He mouthed something at her, deciding that he wouldn't wait anymore. He saw her eyes widening, and she mouthed something back. He smiled one last time before diving down into the final battle.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

June 21st, 2008

A man in his twenties was standing in fields of barley, doing nothing but remembering days so long ago. Many years have passed since the days of war and battle, but he could still remember every single detail. The sun was going down, and a couple of children were running by in the fields that were gold once more. His jade eyes, the same shade as his mothers', were filled with peace and sadness. In his hands he was holding three old pictures, all taken in the exact same fields he was standing now, and he knew that most of the people in the pictures were long dead, no matter how alive they looked in the picture. The first picture was the oldest, and it contained a boy and a girl, both lying down, the girl in the arms of her boyfriend, almost asleep. On the backside names and a date was written, together with a short message.

_James 'Prongs' Potter and Lily 'Red' Evans  
June 21__st__, 1977  
Taken just before graduation. We'd knew you'd get together someday.  
-Padfoot and Moony_

On the second picture he saw the same boy and the same girl, but a few years older. They looked wiser too, more battle worn. The young man was hugging the young woman, and she was crying. It wasn't clear if it were tears of happiness or sadness. No names this time, only a date and a quick note on the backside.

_June 21__st__, 1979  
Reunited after battle with dark lord._

The last picture was also the most recent one, and was taken exactly ten years ago. It pictured him and his friends, right after they'd vanquished the dark lord. The red haired boy and the brown haired girl were hugging and kissing out of sheer joy, and the red haired girl and he were standing next to each other, slightly nervous but so very much in love. The message on the backside was made by the brown haired girl.

_June 21__st__, 1998  
Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger  
Voldemort is vanquished forever,  
The world is free of his reign of terror.  
Let us rejoice, but also remember the fallen.  
And let's party because Harry and Ginny finally admitted that they were in love._

He sighed once more, and looked at the sun slowly going down.

The End

* * *

So here I find myself writing another oneshot, inspired by the song 'Fields of gold'.  
The original is by Sting, but it's the version by Eva Cassidy that gave me the inspiration for this.  
A small tribute to the sacrifices made.  
If you liked it, I'd love it if you left me a review, okay?

With love,  
May-D


End file.
